The Blacklight Hunter
by A Shadow In Chains
Summary: A boy gets infected by the Blacklight Virus and gets taken to Beacon to train under a certain Evolved, under one condition. The boy must become a Hunter.
1. Chapter I: In The Beginning

**Alright, after I caught up to the RWBY series on YouTube, well, as far as you can get on YouTube, and started my second playthrough of [Prototype 2] (I've already played a crapton of [Prototype] this idea sprouted. As you know if you've seen my other stories I prefer to do Ocs, not because I don't like the canon but because I can be more flexible in their personality. **

**Without further delay, on with the story!**

**The**** Blacklight Hunter**

_Chapter I: In The Beginning_

The boy sat perched on the edge of the roof, one leg was swinging lazily off the side while the other was curled up close to him.

One year ago

It had all started a couple of days ago, when he and his friend had played down at the lake, which was basically an over-sized puddle. It was only about up to your thighs. Well, at his height anyway, being 5ft 11 can do that for you. Little did he know that he had gained a small cut from when he tripped and fell on the way there. The cut was on his knee which was submerged in the water.

The two boys hadn't noticed the red mist that was enveloping the lakes murky waters, or the red tendrils that were creeping through the bottom of the lake. The two boys, one with white hair that was tied up in a short ponytail, which reached to halfway down his back and ice blue eyes. This one was skinny, and wore black shorts and a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His shorts were held up by black suspenders, while his black shoes were on the lake's banks. This boy was Leone Schnee, the little brother of Weiss and Winter Schnee. They are the children of the CEO of Schnee Dust Company.

The second boy was 5ft 11, had black shaggy hair which was often referred to as an 'emo' haircut. It was spiky at the top, most hairs slanted forward, while he also had a fringe that was dangerously close to covering his eyes. He also had a skinny build, which was covered from bruises, scrapes and small cuts from 'being a little monkey' as the Schnee family called him. He was not a member of the Schnee family, but his family had a friendship that had lasted for generations. He wore a navy blue short-sleeved t-shirt and black cargo pants with red converse. His family often commented on how he had no dress sense.

The boys had played in the lake for what seemed like hours, when the black haired boy had felt a sharp pain in his chest, right in the center. He had looked down at his chest to see a tendril rip through his body like a knife through butter, he saw the tendrils going for Leone. He could accept his death, but he wasn't going to watch a friend die.

With one last surge of strength, he told Leone to run, and he collapsed into the murky lake waters.

Present time

He did not know what had become of Leone, or any of the Schnee family for that matter. The fact that he had heard nothing about Leone's death was reassuring. If he did die, it would have been big news. The fact that there was no news meant Leone had managed to get to safety. Although, there was a lot of news on _his_ death. It had stated that the Ember family's son Crimson Ember was missing or worse.

Dead.

Eventually, the final verdict was that he had died, which he hadn't, obviously.

But here he was, Crimson Ember. Well, to be honest he could be anyone or anything he wanted to be. One time, he got the urge to turn into a dog and chase people down the street, which ended in him getting punched in the face by some blonde girl with shotgun gloves.

Suddenly, he heard a crash in the distance. He shot up to his feet and in a thunderclap he was moving across the rooftops, flinging himself over obstacles and leaving cracks in walls as he scaled up them. Just as he came to the edge of the final building he saw a red haired girl giving chase to an orange haired man.

In one great leap he cleared the street, landing in a small crater and continued to sprint. He eventually found the two, now three. No thanks to his sense of direction.

"So long, Red!" Ginger shouted. 'Is he talking to me or Little Red Riding Hood over there?' Crimson thought. But then he felt a sharp heatwave coming from said Little Red Riding Hood's direction. Crimson turned to her direction sharply, only to see the attack was blocked by a blonde woman with rectangular glasses.

The VTOL that harbored Ginger was about to take off. 'Whoa, can't have that...wait, why am I even here. Eh, fuck it.' Crimson mused as he leaped towards the VTOL only to miss and crash into a water tower at high speeds. "That could have gone better..." He coughed.

"Indeed." A voice said before swiftly knocking him unconscious.

Crimson slowly faded into consciousness, his head throbbing and all he wanted to do was sleep. He might just do that actually...

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Ugly." His chair was suddenly kicked over, causing him to release a surprised yelp. Much to the amusement of the offender.

Crimson forced his hand onto the table and forced himself up, getting a look at his attacker.

They were male, they wore a black leather jacket, with to white stripes on both upper arms. On the back was a tribal design. Underneath that he wore a gray hoodie with the hood up and unzipped slightly to reveal a white shirt. He also wore blue jeans and black shoes.

"Who are you!?" Crimson asked loudly in confusion. The man laughed and sat across from him. "I'm Professor Mercer, Vice Headteacher at Beacon Academy." He said in amused tone. 'Wow, that school must suck so bad.' Crimson had to admit, this man did not leave a good first impression. "Let's cut the shit here and get straight to the point, how did you get the virus?" Mercer asked bluntly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Crimson responded in a nervous tone, he was never a good liar. Mercer knew this, and was exploiting it.

"I know when you're lying, Crimson Ember." He stated, again in a blunt tone. Crimson paled at this.

"How did y-"

"Information gets around fast, far too many criminals think you're a demon. Well, the survivors do."

Mercer then pulled out a series of photos and placed them on the table one by one.

The first photo was a security image, depicting Crimson standing in the middle of a horde of bodies, most with broken bones, too many for them to survive with. His attire was also what he wore to this day.

He wore a black leather hooded long coat. The hood was down, the sleeves were rolled up to just bellow his elbows and the zip was down, there was also a red Welsh Dragon insignia on his back. The unzipped long coat revealed a white baggy vest. He wore black fingerless combat gloves on his hands. He wore dark blue jeans and black combat boots.

"You haven't discovered your powers yet, have you Crimson?"

He had asked the question more rhetorically than anything else. Crimson was getting annoyed at how this Mercer guy was acting so familiar with him, and what did he mean by 'You haven't discovered your powers yet?'

As if reading his mind, Mercer explained.

"We can gain power by consuming organisms of certain genetic construction, it may be something from bone claws to a chainsaw arm. It has varied each Evolved."

"Evolved...and we?" Crimson asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Mercer just laughed. His arms began to form into scythe-like blades, shocking Crimson.

"What the-"

"Evolved are the Infected that aren't mindless, they become something higher, something no normal human can match up to. This is what you are, do you see the power at your fingertips?"

"Wha- how- when-" Crimson had become a stuttering mess, why couldn't he do that?

"Because you suck, but I'm willing to give you a chance to rectify that. Come to Beacon Academy, train to be a Hunter. In that time I will train you to use your powers to their full potential." Mercer told Crimson, seemingly reading his mind again.

"Why?"

"Why am I offering this to you? If anything, I see wasted potential. That little 'crash' you had with the water tower wasn't exactly textbook badass. And to be honest, Torchwick and his goons would have wiped the floor with you. Over-buff middle-aged arms dealers are all well and good, but you need some proper training before you can fight those guys."

But then Mercer began to mutter to himself.

"No, simply fighting them won't do. We've got to overpower them, completely destroy-"

He was cut off by a cough from Crimson.

"Oh, shit! Well, Mr Crimson Ember. Do you accept?"

Mercer asked with a raised eyebrow and a cautious hand stretched out. Crimson looked at him seriously for a second. "Where do I sign up?" He grinned, taking Mercer's hand in a vice-grip.

Mercer grinned, this was definitely going to be a fun year.

On the ship

'I shouldn't have agreed...' Crimson thought, as he vomited out of the window for what felt like the eighteenth time. He heard a vomiting sound next to him and turned to see a blonde boy vomit the entire contents of his lunch out of the window right next to him.

'Great, vomiting buddies.' Crimson thought sarcastically.

Crimson somehow managed to block out the speech of some blonde woman who had introduced herself as 'Professor Goodwitch'. Crimson recognized her from the night he launched himself into a water tower. How he blocked it out?

Vomiting.

'Seriously, since when did I get travel sickness?'

He thought as he staggered off of the airship.

As he regained his surroundings he could see a bunch of people staring at him. Most likely commenting on his dress style and eyes. His eyes were a glowing, radiant tone of royal blue, which always turned red when he was angry, the Blacklight virus morphing effect, or the 'Blacklight strain' as it had become publicly known, manifested in his pupils when angry as well.

But they didn't need to know that just yet. He had been told by Mercer to keep his 'condition' a secret for now. So in compensation Mercer gave him a large broadsword that morphed into a double-barreled shotgun. Pretty basic, but Mercer used his bio-mass to create it on the spot. You can't expect a miracle.

Crimson started to walk, feet thumping off the ground as he moved. He suddenly came to a pair of girls.

One was blonde with a messy mane of hair and lilac eyes. She wore a tan vest over a low-cut yellow tank top. The tan vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. She also wears some kind of tan skirt, black shorts and knee high boots.

The second girl had black short hair with a red tips. Her attire looked like a French Maid robbed Little Red Riding Hood, which turned out surprisingly awesome.

"Yeah, but I have you right?" Red asked.

"It's funny you should say that because here are my friends gotta go see you later bye!" Yellow rushed, leaving Red in a daze whilst spinning in circles. Just as she was about to fall Crimson stuck his hand out for her to fall back on, only for him to slip on a conveniently placed banana peel.

'What the-?'

Crimson crashed into a stack of suitcases.

"Watch it you dunce!" A voice yelled furiously.

"Erm, hello to you to...?" Crimson replied cautiously.

"Hello? HELLO!? Do you know what you could have done!? You could have blew us off the side of the cliff!" The now identified..._Weiss_? Told him. She seemed too caught up in her fury to recognize Crimson. A small part of Crimson was hoping she would recognize him, the rest was begging her to run as fast as she could.

"And we would have had hours of fun." Crimson tried to jest, trying not to be too suspicious to the ice cold heiress.

"I believe this is yours." A stoic voice said from behind them.

"Hmph, thank you!" Weiss stated and stormed off. Crimson looked at his eardrums' saviour. "Thank you, um..."

"Blake." She rectified. Blake wore a cat-eared shaped bow, she wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black near her hips, but turn purple on the way down. She also wears a black buttoned vest with coat tails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff.

"Who was that?" Red asked.

"That, was Weiss Schnee." Crimson told her.

"Is she a princess? Because she acts like one."

"Heiress actually. To the Schnee Dust Company, the largest Dust manufacturers in the world." Blake told her.

"Wow, thats pretty co-"

"It's also a company with underpaid employees and a questionable labor force."

"Oh..."

Red then turned to Crimson.

"And who are you?" She asks excitedly. "I'm Crimson." He replied.

"Cool! I'm Ruby! Let's be friends! I like cookies!" Ruby yelled.

"OMG so do I!" Crimson and Ruby joined hands then started twirling in circles whilst fangirling about cookies. Blake just shook her head and walked off.

"No seriously, where are we supposed to go?"

**And chapter 1 of my RWBY and [Prototype] crossover. Please, leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**There were some loopholes in this chapter, they're fixed now. 03/11/14**


	2. Chapter II: The Friend And The Training

**I'm actually quite proud of myself about last chapter, 2,352 words. That's the most I've ever done. I'm also grateful to the following:**

**Piemaster981**

**Guest**

**mastermin**

**Xavier 17**

**Now, reviews!**

**Piemaster981: Should be fixed.**

**Guest: I suppose I forgot to add detail to that, my bad. Weiss was to caught up in her rant to recognize Crimson. If you've seen my other RWBY story, which is unlikely, you'll know that I prefer to add humor to my stories. Anyway, your issue of Weiss not recognizing Crimson should be flattened out, I have posted the edited version of the chapter. **

**Mastermin: Well, it's pretty hard to explain Evolved, they're basically a sentient Infected. Put bluntly.**

**Anyways! On with the show!**

** The Blacklight Hunter  
><strong>

_Chapter II: The Friend And The Training  
><em>

Crimson and Ruby walked for hours until they found some blonde guy laying on the floor. "What's he doing?" Ruby asked, tilting her head in curiosity. "What does it look like?" Crimson asked her incredulously. "Like he's laying on the fl-oh." Crimson facepalmed. 'Only took her a minute.' He thought to himself. "Hey, are you okay?" Ruby asked Blondie. "Yeah, someone left a banana peel on the floor and I slipped." He responded. 'Where do these banana peels keep coming from!?' Crimson had slipped on eight coming here. Ruby had burst into a fit of giggles each time.

"I'm Ruby." She introduced as she and Crimson grabbed the boy's arms and pulled him up. "Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." The now identified Jaune introduced as he dusted hims Jaune himself off. "Do they?" Ruby asked him curiously. "They don't...but they will! At least, my mom -" "Woah, look at the time we need to go now or we're gonna be more late than we were anyway let's go!" Crimson zoomed, trying to save the young Arc's dignity. "Anyway, my mom say's they will." Jaune finished, not bothered by the interruption as Crimson facepalmed. They walked at a fast speed, taking what Crimson said literally. They did not once consider he was trying to save Jaune's dignity.

"Soooooo, I got this." Ruby started, pulling something from her waist and transforming it into a scythe. "Woah! Is that a scythe!?" Jaune asked bewildered. "No shit, Sherlock." Crimson muttered sarcastically. "What do you two have?" Ruby asked, tilting her head. 'She does that too much...' Crimson thought to himself. He then pulled the broadsword from it's sheath on his back and switched it into it's shotgun form. "Woah, your's turns into a gun too!?" Ruby asked excitedly. "I thought it was compulsory?" Crimson asked. "Not really, but students tend to favor a weapon design with both ammunition with high calibre bull-" Ruby was cut off by Crimson. "Please don't talk about weapons like that, you're scaring me." Ruby pouted adorably at him, making him blush. "They are not just weapons! They are extensions of ourselves!" "Sure they are, and Jaune has a frickin handcannon shoved up his rear end."

"Does he?" Ruby asked. Causing both Crimson and Jaune to facepalm and look at her in disbelief. 'Seriously?' "So, what do you have Jaune?" Ruby asked the blonde knight. "Well, um...you see, I've only got these." Jaune hung his head in shame as he pulled out a rectangle and a sword. The rectangle then turned into a shield. "Wooooow!" Ruby stood in awe of the shield. "So what does it do? Get lighter?" Crimson asked. Jaune then sunk into a deeper depression. "No, it just gets smaller..." He stated in shame. "Hey, that's good. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days.

They came to a huge door. "I don't know about you, but I think this is the place..." Crimson stated. "You don't say..." Jaune added. "Well, let's go in!" Ruby told them, pushing the door open eagerly. They were met with a crowd of loud, overly eager teenagers bustling around, either talking to friends, trying to get a better view of the stage or trying to escape the clustered area. "Yang!" Ruby called out to the blonde girl from earlier, now known as Yang. "Hey Ruby!" Yang turned to Ruby, then she got an eyeful of Crimson. "And who's this?" She asked in a sultry tone, taking a step towards the black haired boy. "I'm Crimson." He told her, taking a cautious step backwards.

"Yang todays been horrible but great at the same time the bad thing is that we nearly got blown off a cliff but I met two new friends and ones really cool no offense Jaune but Crimson is totally awesome!" Everyone was deadly silent after Ruby's outburst. "Umm..." Yang started. "I'm sure you didn't get blown off a cliff." She added in disbelief.

"YOU!" A voice yelled. "Oh no it's happening again!" Ruby yelled, jumping into Yang's arms. Crimson flung his hood up, not wishing to show his face to this person. "Do you know how dangerous that was!? You could have blown us off of the side of a cliff!" The now-present Weiss yelled at Crimson. "And why is your hood up!?" "Huh, you really were nearly blown off of a cliff." Yang said calmly to Ruby.

Weiss then flipped over Crimson's hood, and gained a shocked face. "C-Crim-" She was cut off when Crimson grabbed her arm and in a thunderclap the two were making their way to the roof. Once they got there Crimson sat Weiss down and sat across from her. "Yo." He stated bluntly. "Yo? You've been presumed dead for a year and all you have to say is _yo_!?" She yelled at him. 'This went better in my head...' He thought.

"What would you want me to say?" He asked calmly. "Oh, I don't know! Maybe an explanation to where you've been the past year!? Or maybe why you haven't returned to your family!?" She fell to her knee's, eyes brimming with tears and a cracked and sad tone to her voice. "Or Leone and I." Crimson felt a wave of sadness overcome him. He felt he was doing the right thing, but in fact he was only doing more damage than he was helping to fix. "Weiss..." He started, trying to wrap his arms around her. "Don't touch me!" She yelled, and ran through the door and back downstairs.

Crimson turned to the railing and leaned on it. Sadness washing over his face. 'Weiss...' He really couldn't think of anything else. He had always had a little bit of a crush on Weiss when they were younger, Winter and Leone knew this and never missed a chance to tease him relentlessly. Seeing her in a state like that left him heartbroken.

"You did the right thing, kid."

He turned to see the hooded Alex Mercer.

"Professor Mercer." Crimson greeted stoically. "Alex is fine when we're alone kid, but let's not get off of the current topic. You did the right thing not telling her, no one should be dragged into our world. Not your family, not your friends. You chose to not tell Weiss Schnee of your fate a year ago, do you regret it?" Mercer asked him. "Yes." Crimson replied. "Why? Would it not be selfish, to drag an innocent bystander into a dark dog-eat-dog world?" "Yes...but, I just want someone to be there." Crimson croaked, tears began forming around his eyes.

He then felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Keep that feeling, Crimson, it will remind who you are. Don't lose yourself to the Blacklight, her, and everyone else's lives rest on your shoulders from this point on." Mercer told him reassuringly. Crimson felt an all new wave of determination speed through him.

"Yes, sir."

"Good kid, now meet me at eight pm to start your training." Mercer told him, with a glint in his eye and an enthusiastic smile. "Why now, of all times?" "Hey, it's your initiation tomorrow. You need to learn to control your powers to an extent." "I guess..." "GOOD! Now get moving!"

Ballroom

Everyone was laying in sleeping mats, but there was a commotion over at a corner Crimson wasn't going to ignore. He needed these people asleep so he could slip out unnoticed. He strode over to the corner and shot round it, glaring at the offenders. "Will you guys shut up!" He whispered aggressively. "Oh, hey Crimson, why are you whispering?" Ruby whispered back, he took a look and saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang staring at him, well, glaring in Weiss's case. "Because some people are trying to get some sleep!" Crimson responded, a little too loudly. After getting told to shut up by someone, he turned and glared at the soon-to-be team. "Just go to sleep." He groaned. They obliged, allowing Crimson to sneak out.

Cliffs outside of Beacon

"Hey Spiky Fuzzball!" Mercer greeted him. "Spiky Fuzzball?" "Would you rather I called you hedgehog?" "Not really."

Mercer then threw a punch, hitting Crimson square in the jaw. "What was that for!?" "Your reflex's are shit." Mercer told him bluntly, he then threw another punch, which caused Crimson to flip over him. "Woah." Crimson was stunned at what he just did. Mercer smirked, then threw a series of attacks that were either flipped over, ducked, or blocked. "Seems like the virus is taking effect." Mercer mused. "Crimson, punch me." "What!?" "I said punch me, hit me with everything you've got." So Crimson did, and launched Mercer into the rocks. "Good." Mercer said as he peeled from the rocks. "Now, we should teach you to use some of your powers."

"Like bone claws?" Crimson asked excitedly. "No, I can't teach you how to generate them like I do. But I can tell you what you need to do stuff like that. Well first off, you need bio-mass, which creates the main transformation, but you need certain genetic construction to have the relevant blueprints to create the transformation. Now..." Mercer then pulled out a cage containing a Beowulf in it. "Consume it." "What!? How!?" "Just break the skin with a part of your body, the virus will do the rest." Crimson grabbed the Grimm and rammed his hand through it's chest, tendrils coming from his arm and absorbing the Grimm. "Now, strip." Mercer told him.

"What?" Crimson deadpanned. "You heard me, strip. You do not need normal clothes now that you have bio-mass." Crimson obliged reluctantly. "Now, focus your bio-mass around your body, and imagine you have your normal clothes on. In seconds, Crimson was in his regular attire. "Good kid, now go get some rest, you're gonna need it."

As Crimson walked off, Mercer held a sympathetic look towards him. "Especially with what Ozpins got planned for you."

At the cliffs, the next morning

As Crimson walked to the cliffs, he saw an excited Ruby, Yang almost drooling in anticipation, a glaring Weiss, a stoic Blake and Jaune practically wetting himself in fear. "Now that we are all here, I wish you good luck." Said a gray haired man who Crimson assumed was Ozpin. "Um, sir?" Jaune kept trying to get his question answered. But Crimson was launched off of the cliff before he could hear an answer.

**Well, I've decided this was a good cut off point. Next chapter we will have fights, Crimson's new power, and what will become of his connection to Weiss? Will they become friends again? Or will they be rivals? Even I don't know, I haven't planned that far ahead yet. Anyhow, please leave a review telling me what you think. They help me sort out the chapter.**

**Later :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter III: The Beginnings Of A Hunter

**All right here we go; chapter three everybody. First of I would like to know what you all want Crimson's second power to be. The first one is already decided and will be revealed this chapter. You can choose a power from the original [PROTOTYPE] series or create an entirely original one; all of them will be used just at different times :)**

**Right; thanks to:**

**Tyrex**

**sockko5**

**MattsUK**

**Nightcore71**

**Otritzi**

**Piemaster981**

**The Baz**

**TheMAO17**

**Timevortex4449**

**Xavier17**

**cxzn416**

**unnoticed reader**

**Onto reviews: **

**Piemaster981: Thanks; looks like your waits over.**

**Amatsumi: Erm...yes?**

**Child Of Dark: What exactly is meant by '****I think you should let the oc have a good time with Weiss'?**

**Nightcore71: Thanks and my bad :/**

**finnjake: Well; heres what happens next.**

**This story has also been added to a community called 'My All Time Favourite'**

_**The Blacklight Hunter**_

Chapter III: The beginning's of a Hunter pt I

"AAAAAAAAHHH! OOF!" Tree branches could be heard snapping as Crimson sailed through the air and crashed through the trees and landing in a upside down heap. '_Ow...' _Crimson rose to his feet steadily, only to fall down again. '_Note to self; never get launched of a fifty foot cliff again_'

He used a tree to bring himself up and drew his sword. He then started to use the blade as a walking stick. He used the stick to stagger his way through the forest; only to be tackled to the ground by a Beowulf.

"Get...the hell...off me!" Crimson brought the sword up and pierced the Grimm in the head, he then kicked it off him.

"Bitch..."

He staggered to his feet again and used the trees to drag himself towards the temple to find a sight to see. Ruby and Weiss were riding a Nevermore. '_Well; that's a clever way to get around._' But he couldn't even walk straight; what are his hopes of finding and riding a Nevermore and getting out of the situation alive?

He staggered forward for five minutes until he had to throw himself to the side to dodge an incoming over-sized paw. An Ursa Major charged at him. '_Great; now I'm screwed._' He took the sword and threw it, which surprisingly hit it with enough speed and power to make a relatively small gap in the armor.

'_Wait a minute..._'

The idea suddenly clicked in the boy's head. He waited for the monster to charge before flinging himself forward and gripping onto the gap with one hand; only for the Ursa to try and throw him off. But Crimson remained vigilant and eventually found a spot in the Grimm's defenses.

He motioned his hand into a spade formation and rammed it into the creature's chest as tendrils wrapped around the Grimm; transferring it's energy to Crimson.

He was then covered in some kind of twisted gray armor. He could feel his speed was restricted; so he turned it off for now. '_Wow; that trick really did wonders huh?_' He grinned and in a thunderclap he was sprinting to the temple; only skidding to a halt when he reached the temple.

He stopped completely when he was nose to nose with Ruby; flushing her face crimson. "Yo." He stated blandly. "Hey! That's my sister you just tried to kiss!"

'_Oh no._'

Yang stamped up to Crimson and grabbed him by the collar. "What do you think you're doing!?" Yang asked, her eyes flaring red. "Um... it's not what it looks like?"

Crimson was punched into the ground face first.

"At least take her on a date first. Got it!?"

Crimson gave an affirmative groan; he was in no condition to argue and live.

"Um guys? We kind of have a Nevermore and a Deathstalker still here!" Ruby panicked. "Since when was there a Deathstalker here!?" Crimson asked loudly; making Blake wince and hold her bow. But it went unnoticed.

"So...plan?" Jaune asked.

"RUN!" Crimson yelled.

The nine initiates sprinted; Crimson was far ahead as he could navigate the terrain easier. When he had flung himself over the last hurdle he turned to the other eight's direction. They had some way to go and that Nevermore was not making it any easier. With a moment's hesitation the Blacklight strain manifested around his legs and he powered upwards towards it in armor form; which knocked it out of the way and into the forest along with Crimson.

'_Hopefully they didn't see me..._'

He turned to the Nevermore as a glare manifested itself on his face.

The Nevermore's eyes narrowed as the two stared each other down.

Suddenly the Nevermore raised itself into the air and Crimson charged at it in a thunderclap. He activated his armor form; slowing himself down but adding more punch. The Grimm fired it's needles only for them to stick into his armor.

He punched it in the face and pulled out one of the feathers and jammed it into the beast's eye. Making it screech in pain and take off properly; sending Crimson hurtling to the ground and landing in a crater. "Ugh..."

Crimson stood up and switched off his armor to see the Grimm fly towards the cliff. '_Shit!_' He sprinted as fast as he could; only to see Ruby drag the Nevermore up a cliff and decapitate it. He almost felt sorry for it. Almost.

"Well-that was a thing." Yang stated.

"Sooooo did you guys get your relics?" Ruby asked. Everyone held up a relic in response; well...everyone except Crimson.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

At the ceremony

Crimson sat sulking as Ruby rubbed his back.

"There there; there's always next time." Ruby told him in a motherly tone.

Crimson then began to cry anime tears and buried his face in Ruby's shoulder.

"What's up with him?" Yang asked. "He's just upset that he failed." Ruby responded.

This made Crimson cry harder.

"Jeez; he's such a dunce." Weiss muttered. Then she got an idea. She pulled out a stick from seemingly nowhere.

"C'mon; get the stick Crimson! Get the stick!"

Crimson ceased his crying and looked from the stick to Weiss in a confused and offended manner. "What?" He asked confusion evident in his voice.

Weiss looked disappointed. "Well that didn't work." She sighed.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren; please step forward." Ozpin asked; standing beside Mercer with Goodwitch behind them. You have all gathered the-"

Crimson had fallen asleep at the 'gathered'.

?

He saw everything; villages burned to the ground, families slaughtered, thousands of Grimm...what was happening?

He jolted awake with a yell to find himself on a couch in a office. He looked down to see a glass floor and looked up to see cogs spinning.

"Ah; you're awake." A voice stated. Crimson turned to see Ozpin, Mercer and Goodwitch.

"I think it's time for an explanation." Mercer added.

"What do you mean?" Crimson asked.

"You had a nightmare right?" Mercer asked him.

"Yeah..." Crimson trailed off.

"Well; those aren't nightmares. Those are the memories of the Grimm you consumed. Also I take it you like your new toy?"

Crimson activated his armor and Mercer grinned, Ozpin looked intrigued and Goodwitch had her usual glare on.

"Well; this should be fun." Mercer beamed.

"Professor Mercer; please contain yourself around the students." Goodwitch told the Evolved stiffly.

"Erm; can I go?" Crimson asked stiffly.

"Yes; here is your scroll and I believe you do not need a uniform because according to Professor Mercer your abilities extend to that as well."

This earned the hooded man a glare from the Hunter-In-Training.

**Yeah; sorry for this being short but I felt this was a good cut off point. The next chapter will be longer.**

**So; for the powers. **

**I would like you guys or girls to come up with a few. Original ideas of course. Tell me in the reviews or pm me about them please. If I like them they'll be used in this story.**


	4. Chapter IV: The beginning's of a Hunter

**Wow...this story is definitely one of my most popular stories. Anyway, getting off track here. Big thanks to:**

**Labrys115**

**Bookcoda**

**xenomorhlover09**

**zappycaboose**

**Onto reviews:**

**finnjake: A scythe? I'll take it into consideration but it'll basically be the Blade power. As for [PROTOTYPE] characters; I'm unsure whether or not I'll add them.**

**mastermind: I don't really wanna go with powers from the canon series, they don't really fit the RWBY universe.**

**TheBaz: Your pm changed your suggestion. But the armour from the first game is in there already. It is his first power from the Deathstalker.**

**Nightcore71: Nevermore needles could work actually...**

**Anyways, the suggestions for powers is still open. Also I want to know who you guys want Crimson to be paired up with; if there is any pairing all. Tell me in the reviews or a pm.**

**Ruby: 0**

**Weiss: 0**

**Blake: 0**

**Yang: 0**

**Cinder, Emerald, The Twins, Neo, Velvet and Coco may become options. But for now the 4 in team RWBY are your options. To be honest I'm leaning towards Weiss...but I may be brib- persuaded.  
><strong>

**I'm also curious if you guys can come up with any side story arcs, if so leave them in a review and I'll pm you about it.**

**Another thing, does anyone wanna write a RWBY X INFAMOUS story with me? Anyone?**

**The Blacklight Hunter**

Chapter IV: The beginning's of a Hunter pt II

"So...where are we going, sir?" Crimson asked the ever-serious Mercer.

"To your room." Mercer answered plainly.

"But why are you coming?"

The Evolved duo were currently striding through Beacon; Crimson had been given a room number by Ozpin and Mercer had insisted on escorting Crimson. When Goodwitch had tried to apprehend the hooded man he had turned on her and asked if she would rather do it. In an incredibly impolite manner.

"To make sure your new teammates don't...try to kill you." Mercer put bluntly.

"Gee, don't I feel loved."

"You should."

* * *

><p>They reached a door that was painted white...just like every door in the hallway.<p>

"Your room awaits." Mercer smirked, bowing slightly.

"Shut up." Crimson groaned. He had grown tired of the Beacon Professor's not-so-witty remarks.

Crimson slowly opened the door to utter chaos.

And found it wasn't there.

Blake was on her bed reading a book, Yang was brushing her hair and succeeding to no avail, Ruby was eating cookies on her bed and Crimson couldn't see Weiss. "Oh, hey Crimson!" Ruby called, disturbing the peace that was in the room.

"Hello Ruby." Crimson sighed. He then turned to Mercer. "_They're_ my team?" He asked in disbelief.

"Is something wrong with that?" Mercer raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, first off they're girls. Teenage hormonal boy, 4 ridiculously attractive teenage girls. It's a recipe for disaster!"

"You do realize you said that in front of 3 of the 4 said incredibly attractive teenage girls, right?"

Crimson paled and turned to said girls.

Ruby had a blush dusting her cheeks and was holding her left arm in her right as she shuffled her feet. Blake smirked behind her book. Yang gained a grin and winked at Crimson.

Crimson blushed and turned to Mercer, only to find an empty doorway and a photo off a troll face floating uselessly in his place.

"Well...shit."

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess we need to set some ground rules." Ruby started.<p>

Crimson just groaned. '_Here we go..._'"Also

"Crimson, you need to use the shower from 06:00 to 06:30 and 19:30 to 20:00, got it?" Ruby asked the ever-happy teenager.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Also you get changed in the bathroom and can only come out when we say so."

"Now that is just too cruel..."

"So you _want _to see us naked!" Yang winked.

"Yes...wait no! Maybe! Yes! Definitely no!" Crimson stuttered.

Yang and Blake giggled while Ruby had an adorable pout on her. She strode over to Crimson and grabbed his ear, she then pulled it to an unnatural length and twisted it clockwise.

"Owowowowowow please stop owowowowow!" Crimson yelped.

"You're getting changed in the bathroom and that's final!" Ruby yelled and threw him into the open bathroom doorway, slamming the door shut as he flew in.

* * *

><p>Crimson winced as he stroked his burning ear. '<em>I wonder where Weiss is...<em>'

He then turned his biomass into a pair of red joggers and a black tank top.

"What the hell!?"

Crimson became startled at the voice and spun round to see Weiss standing there in only a towel.

'_Shit._'

Weiss was shocked, which meant she obviously saw his transformation. Even as shocked as to accidentally let the towel drop. Crimson's face turned the same color as his name and Weiss seemed to break out of her stupor and notice, because she then proceeded to scream and punch Crimson through the door.

Crimson flew through the door and his face collided with a windowsill.

The RBY part of Team RWBY were fortunately yet to change. But like all good things there must be a bad thing, which came in the form of a strand of Yang's hair floating in the middle of the room following the slipstream of Crimson. Which did not go unnoticed by Ruby.

"Crimson, you may want to run." Ruby told the boy that was now staggering to his feet.

"W-why?" Crimson asked in a daze.

"Y-you-YOU BASTARD!" Yang yelled.

"That's why." Ruby put bluntly.

Yang charged at Crimson and punched him through the door and through to JNPR's room, in which he landed in a chair next to Jaune. "Yo Jaune!" Crimson greeted cheerfully despite being punched in the face.

"Oh, hey Crimson...why did you fly through our door?" Jaune replied questioningly.

"Well..."

"CRIMSON! WHERE ARE YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!?"

"That's why."

The two then heard Yang's thunderous footsteps. "Better run!" Crimson yelled and in a thunderclap he was gone.

* * *

><p>Crimson reached the rooftop in about a minute, after getting lost 3 times. He gasped for breath, being chased by a furious Yang was less than easy. Crimson then heard the door open quietly. He turned to see Weiss and he flinched, ready for a verbal assault.<p>

"Hello, Crimson." Weiss said gently.

Crimson felt startled, this wasn't exactly the hello he was expecting.

"H-hey Weiss, what are you doing up here?"

"It's...about what you did in the bathroom."

'_Oh, no._'

"I can't tell you Weiss."

"I know it's the Blacklight Virus."

Crimson paled considerably. He then tried to worm his way out of the situation.

"I have no idea what that is."

"Don't play coy with me, I'm well aware of the virus's powers. When you changed clothes, you shifted your biomass. Which is something only an Evolved can do. Is this why you never came home with Leon?"

Crimson sighed. '_I guess this charade is over._'

"Yeah, I can't go back to a family I no longer have."

Weiss glared at him. "What do you mean!? Of course you could have gone back!"

"Crimson Ember is dead! I'm simply a walking corpse with the memories of it's life! As you've stated, I'm no longer human! I have NO place in human socie-"

Crimson was cut off as Weiss pulled him into a tight hug. They stood there for a few seconds before Crimson's brain forced him to wrap his arms around the heiress's waist. Her arms moved up to wrap around his neck as she stood at arms length.

"You are still alive, still a person. You still have your memories and you still have feelings. Who cares if you can morph your body? You'll still be the same on the inside." Weiss told him.

"Your family still cares for you, Leon would jump at a chance for the two of you to be friends again. Winter would probably force you to do a lot of paperwork as punishment, but she'd want you back. And I...just wanna say..." Weiss trailed off and leaned inwards, her lips making a beeline for Crimson's. Crimson copied the emotion and as their lips were about to make contact...

Team JNPR and RWBY minus W burst through the door in a heap, it was obvious that they had been watching.

This earned the glare of a certain VERY pissed off heiress.

She started to chase Ruby around, shaking her fist at her and yelling something about "Interrupting alone time." The others including Crimson were laughing and Crimson had to ask Jaune something.

"So...how long was I asleep?"

"A couple of days...you yelled something about badger humping in your sleep. Goodwitch didn't take kindly to it."

"What!?"

Everyone laughed harder at Crimson's face.

'_For once in the 2 years I've been Evolved... I truly no longer feel alone._' Crimson thought as he joined in on the laughing.

**Boom! Please leave a review addressing the things I've asked above...please?**


	5. Chapter V: A Date, Really?

**Well, I got back from the Scottish Parliament and immediately started writing this. To be honest, I'm amazed at how quickly this story has gotten attention.** **Anyway, a big thanks to:**

**AuraGuardianRyan**

**Legnus  
><strong>

**ThatInternetGuy**

**dotyde1**

**thewhitechapel**

**Striader5**

**Onto Reviews: **

**Nightcore71: I see what you mean, it is logical but YOLO right?**

**Piemaster981: You're the only person that's said that so far, consider that an achievement.**

**TheMAO17: Calm your tits good sir, I'll let you have both considering you've gave pretty good reasons for both of them.  
><strong>

**bookcoda: Thanks**

**finnjake: Now there is a good question.**

**thewhitechapel: Thanks, and to answer your question most likely not. His Evolved powers are incredible already, adding a semblance would probably screw things up.**

**The votes for the pairings are:**

**Ruby: 2**

**Weiss: 2**

**Blake: 0**

**Yang: 0**

**Coco: 1**

**Remember to tell me who you want to see Crimson paired up with. If there is too much conflict I'll make it a harem between the conflicting girls, though I would prefer to avoid that. Another thing, when we do get the pairing sorted, should I put lemons in?  
><strong>

**Yes: 0**

**No: 0**

**Also, I need bad guy OCs, they can be Evolved or any Faction or Race.**

**The thing for side arcs is still going.  
><strong>

**Also, I need someone artistic to do a cover story for this.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Chapter V: Really, a Date?

"CRIMSON!" Ruby yelled into the boy's ear.

"GAH!" The boy shot up and hit his head off of the shelf, which caused it to collapse and hit him on the head,

Ruby giggled at the black-haired boy as he stood up and glared at her. "Why did you do that?" He growled.

"Because, we've got class." Ruby stated. "Now come on!"

Crimson blushed as Ruby took his hand and dragged him through the halls of Beacon. "So yeah, we have Grimm Studies and why are you blushing? Are you sick?" Ruby asked.

"N-no Ruby, where's Grimm Studies?" Crimson asked trying to change the subject.

"Hey guy-" Yang walked in and stopped, seeing Crimson and Ruby still holding hands and practically invading each other's personal space.

"Crimson..." Yang growled.

"Yeah, Yang?" Crimson asked, having no idea on what was going on.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Yang shouted, going Super Saiyan and punching him into the wall.

"Ow...what was that for!?" Crimson yelled, staggering to his feet.

"You still haven't taken Ruby on a date and you're trying to kiss her!? What did I say!?"

"Crimson, you are an utterly amazing guy with mad skills and a devilishly handsome face?"

He was punched into the wall again.

"Ask her on a date." Yang put bluntly. Crimson sighed. "Ruby would you-"

"Not like that! Serenade her! If you're gonna be Ruby's first date you better do it properly!" Yang said, punching him into the wall again.

Crimson sighed and pulled out a guitar and amp from nowhere.

"Wait, where did you-" Ruby was cut off as Crimson started playing the guitar.

_**"****Enemy - Show me what you wanna be**_  
><em><strong>I can handle anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even if I can't handle you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Readily - Either way it better be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you fuckin' pity me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get up, get off...<strong>_  
><em><strong>What the hell am I sayin'?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know about malevolent<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sure as hell decadent<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want somebody to step up, step off<strong>_  
><em><strong>Walls! Let me fall! Fuck you all!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get a grip, don't let me slip 'til I drop the ball<strong>_

_**I - I want it all!**_  
><em><strong>Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're goin' down, this is a war!<strong>_

_**Who the fuck am I to criticize your twisted state of mind?**_  
><em><strong>You're leavin' me suspect, I'm leavin' you grotesque<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feels like a burn from which you never learn<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause and effect, you jealous ass<strong>_  
><em><strong>Press your face against the glass - suffer<strong>_

_**I want it all!**_  
><em><strong>Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're goin' down, this is a war!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've just begun<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's about that time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gotta get mine<strong>_

_**You can't kill me**_  
><em><strong>Cuz I'm already inside you<strong>_

_**Sick"**_

Crimson looked to see Ruby and Yang covering their ears. Blake seemed to have gotten there as well, because she was lying on the floor twitching.

"Crimson, that was Metal." Yang sighed.

"So?"

"Sing something nice!" Crimson was punched into the ground, because Yang was out of wall.

Crimson ditched the electric guitar and pulled out an acoustic.

"Seriously, whe-"

Ruby was cut off again.

_"I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am_  
><em> Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times<em>  
><em> I'm just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am<em>  
><em> I remember where it all began so clearly<em>~

_ I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way_  
><em> And you create in me something I would've never seen<em>~

_ When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door_  
><em> So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me<em>~

_ After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound_  
><em> A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me<em>  
><em> And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire<em>  
><em> You're the only one who knows who I really am.<em>~

_ We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are._  
><em> We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far.<em>~

_ And we're all see through, just like glass_  
><em> And we can shatter just as fast<em>  
><em> That light's been burned out for a while,<em>  
><em> I still see it every time I pass<em>  
><em> It was lost in the corners of my mind,<em>  
><em> Behind a box of reasons why<em>  
><em> I never doubted it was there,<em>  
><em> It just took a little time to find and even when...<em>~

_ I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way_  
><em> And you create in me something I would've never seen<em>~

_ When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door_  
><em> So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you in me<em>~

_ After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound_  
><em> A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me<em>  
><em> And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire<em>  
><em> You're the only one who knows who I really am<em>~

_ We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are_  
><em> We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far<em>  
><em> We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are<em>  
><em> We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far<em>~

_ I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am_  
><em> Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times<em>~

_ When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door_  
><em> So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me~"<em>

"Well, was that enough Yang?" Crimson asked.

"Your singing voice sounds like a cat being beaten with a shitty stick." Yang put bluntly before she was elbowed in the ribs by Blake. "I mean yeah, sure ask her."

Crimson sighed and then turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, would you like to go on a date with me?" He said it in a robot like fashion, but no one seemed to notice because Ruby said "Yes." and Yang was smiling saying that her "Little sister has all grown up!". Blake just walked away shaking her head.

"Great, when do we meet?" Crimson sighed, knowing that this would a hyperactive day.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Crimson found himself standing in the middle of Vale's square.<p>

He was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt with the top three buttons undone to reveal a white tank top. He wore slate jeans and black and white skater shoes.

"Crimson!" A voice called, he turned to see Ruby, dressed rather differently. Crimson put it down to Yang.

She wore a red tank top with a black rose on the right chest. She black shorts and red converse. Crimson soon found out he was staring too long, because when he came back to reality he found Ruby blushing intensely under his gaze.

"Um, do I look funny?" She asked, shuffling her feet.

"N-no, you look beautiful..." Ruby's face turned a shade of crimson. Crimson, realizing what he just said, started to stutter.

"Uh uh uh I mean! Uh..."

Ruby started to giggle at the boy's nervousness. "It's fine, just don't let Yang hear you say that."

The two walked, Crimson trying to maintain as much difference as possible from the girl.

'_Don't get roped into conversation don't get roped into con-_"

"So where do you wanna go?" Ruby asked.

'_Fuck!_'

"I dunno, I thought you had some idea." He tried to play it off smoothly.

"I thought you had an idea."

A piece of tumbleweed came across the square.

"Damn."

* * *

><p>The two found themselves in a cafe, with Ruby on a cookie and Crimson trying incredibly hard not to stare at her chest. He was failing and glad that Yang wasn't there.<p>

'_I'm a walking virus...why do I feel this way?_'

"So...what did you do before you came to Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, I mostly wandered." Crimson replied. It wasn't a lie, he just left out the brutal killing.

"Where did you go?"

"Well... I found myself in Mistral once."

"Really? What was it like?"

"Weeeelll..."

Then Crimson remembered what happened.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"I see... look, there's a weapons store!" Ruby cried out, sprinting out of the door, leaving Crimson with an angry waitress.

'_Dammit Ruby!_'

* * *

><p>After Crimson paid the tab -which was awkward because the waitress wouldn't stop glaring at him- he found Ruby in the weapons store, going gaga over weapons.<p>

"Look Crimson! A sword rifle! A-a-and a-"

"Ruby, calm down. They're just weapons."

"Just weapons!? They are extensions of ourselves! Without the weapons we are useless! Without us the weapons are useless!"

Ruby was sounding very military like by this point. "Right, I get it. We need to go. It's getting dark and Yang's more than likely going to kill me if I don't get you home beforehand."

"AAAAWWW but-"

Crimson stopped when he saw something he thought she might like.

'_That'll convince her to come._"

Crimson strode up the aisle after telling Ruby to wait there and picked up the item. It was a gauntlet, which also acted as a rail gun.

'_She'll like this._'

Crimson paid for the gauntlet, then hid it behind his back.

"Ruby, close your eyes and hold your hands out." He told her after reaching her. She did as she asked with a blush on her face. He placed the gauntlet in her hands and she opened her eyes.

"Wow! This is a gauntlet railgun!"

'_Yep...definitely a gun freak._'

"Thanks Crimson! She enveloped the taller boy in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay...let's leave..." He grunted.

* * *

><p>The two stood and waited for the airship, Ruby was shivering from the night cold. Crimson sighed and took his shirt off, wrapping it around her shoulders and wrapping his arms round her waist for body warmth.<p>

Ruby's face turned a deep shade of crimson as she buried her face into his shoulder, getting a lot of warmth from the boy. Little did she know WHY he was able to do that. Soon the airship came, but not before Ruby fell asleep.

Let's just say Yang and Weiss weren't happy bunnies.

But Crimson also found a lipstick smear on his cheek. Which also seemed to match the color of Ruby's...

**Well, it's the day after I started this and it's finally done.**

**Yeah so...**

**Please leave at least one of the following in the reviews=**

**Who should Crimson be paired with?**

**Lemons, Yes or No?**

**Bad guy Ocs**

**Side Arcs (side stories)**

**Can you do cover art?**

**Anyway, please review and see you all next chapter.**


	6. Chapter VI: Secrets Revealed

**Well, we're now on chapter 6. And we hit over 20 reviews and are now bang on 20 follows . That's pretty good for me. Anyway, onto the various polls I've set up, remember to answer the polls in reviews or pms. **

**Pairing:**

**Ruby: 4  
><strong>

**Weiss: 5  
><strong>

**Blake: 0**

**Yang: 0**

**Coco: 1  
><strong>

**Gandalf: 0**

**Lemons:**

**Yes: 4**

**No: 1  
><strong>

**Side arc suggestions:**

**A day with Nora**

**A day at the beach**

**Christmas (Tis a season cheese and jobbies falalala! Falalala!)**

**Remember, other girls are still an option. **

**Now, another poll. What should Crimson's theme be?  
><strong>

**Never Give Up by Stealing Eden: 0**

**Just You And Me by Downplay: 0**

**New Divide by Linkin Park: 0**

**Walking Dead by Papa Roach: 0**

**Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin: 0**

**Into The Nothing by Breaking Benjamin: 0**

**Worthy To Me by The Avalanche Diaries: 0  
><strong>

**Crook by I Am The Witness: 0  
><strong>

**All I Want by A Day To Remember: 0**

**Well, theres that haunting your conscience now. Yay.**

**And that brings me to my next ridiculous question. What do you all like or not like about Crimson?**

**Special thanks to:**

**Alturial**

**Potat0s0Verlord**

**Review responses: **

**Piemaster981: Thanks**

**ThatInternetGuy: Consider me set up with a bad guy OC**

**TheMAO17: WAIT NO LONGER MY HAIRY BRETHREN! Sorry, I'm fucked up in the head a little (big) bit**

**TheBaz: ... cannot respond**

**finnjake: I'd prefer to steer away from Creepy Pasta, I don't like the way the pasta stares at me. With it's bolognese covered eyes and...stuff.  
><strong>

****Potat0s0Verlord**: I look forward to it, and as for lemons, they seem to be wanted. Sorry mate, you'll get a fair bit of warning beforehand though.  
><strong>

Chapter VI: Secrets revealed  
><span>

Crimson found himself thrashing in his sleep, why? Well, it all started when he got home from his date with Ruby and he was punched by Yang. Which pretty much instantaneously put him to sleep. Four hours into his (Not so much) beauty sleep Crimson began to have nightmares.

He jolted awake with a yell, he looked around frantically until he saw a figure come towards him. He scampered backwards, eyes surveying the figure until it crouched before him. He was about to attack until it hugged his head to it's chest and started talking to him in a soothing voice. He could recognize it anywhere.

'_Weiss..._'

She had always used to do this when they were children. Crimson often had vivid dreams. A huge beast of untold destruction, armies of Infected and Grimm alike. Murders, rapes houses being burned to the ground. Civilization slowly committing suicide. It had been the same nightmare over and over, they all stopped however when Weiss and Winter took it upon themselves to sleep in his bed. What was scary was that it worked. Little by little the nightmares had ceased their onslaught. By the time it had completely stopped, the two girls had made a habit of what they did.

But after he got infected, the nightmares instantly came back. More detailed, longer. This time around he could hear the screams of the dying, the crackles of flames, the seemingly never ending rattle of gunfire. He could smell the rotting flesh, the smell of blood and smoke. The worst part, he wanted to be a part of it. He wanted to be the destruction of Remnant, and he hated it. But this time, there was no Weiss or Winter, this time, it was just him and the virus.

'_Jeez, now you're becoming an emo if you haven't already._'

His arms found his way around Weiss's waist and she kissed his forehead, making him blush. She slowly and gently pushed him down, slipping beside him and crawling under his blanket and wrapping her arms around him.

"You didn't tell me the nightmares were back." She whispered, stroking his hair.

"I didn't want to burden you." He stated, burying his head into her shoulder.

She pulled him back and held him at arms length, her light blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"You need to understand, no matter what you say, no matter what you do, you are never going to be a burden." She smiled gently. Something Crimson new that teams RWBY and JNPR were yet to see. In fact, for any society out of the Ember and Schnee families in general to see.

"Weiss-" He was cut off by her placing a finger to his lips and shushing him. "Go to sleep." She told him, holding him even closer than before. Crimson soon felt his eyes drooping, the warmth of her hug was slowly putting him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Crimson awoke to no Weiss or anyone else. There was just a note saying they had gone to class. He was fine with that, plus he had to go talk with someone anyway.<p>

He used his biomass to change clothes, this time he was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, black/white converse with a silver chain hanging from his right waist.

He tried to open the door only to find it jammed shut. He looked around and found a sticky note stuck to the door.

**_Use your scroll to get through the door you dolt._**

**_Love,_**

**_Weiss_**

Right underneath it there was a note from Yang.

_**She totally wants to get in your pants, make a move already!**_

_**Yang**_

'_Scroll? You know what? Fuck it. YOLO.'_

Crimson booted the door and sent it flying off it's hinges. With a mighty crash it smashed into the opposite wall, leaving a steady spiderweb of cracks on the wall right beside an amused looking Ozpin. "Sir." Crimson greeted, walking off to find the person he was looking for. The door fell of the hinges to reveal a glaring Goodwitch with a messy appearance thanks to the door slamming in her face.

* * *

><p>Crimson eventually found the person he was looking for.<p>

"Professor Mercer." He greeted, causing the older man to turn and reply to him.

"How's it going kid?" He asked smoothly.

"About that, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"It's...weird."

Mercer nodded in understanding and motioned for the Crimson to walk with him.

Mercer began to talk to Crimson.

"Now Crimson, you've got to understand that wet dreams are perfectly normal for a boy you-"

"What!? No! It's about these nightmares that I've been having."

Mercer raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure one nightmare isn't gonna get you down so easy."

Crimson sighed in frustration.

"Normally no, but it's a recurring thing. It just gets more and more detailed."

"How so?"

"When I was little, I had these nightmares. They started off occasionally at first, but then they got more and more detailed. Eventually Weiss and her sister found a way to bury it."

"And how did they do that?" Mercer asked, stopping and rubbing his jaw while pondering.

Crimson blushed. "It's...not important."

Mercer smirked. "Never mind, I think I know."

"Shut up." Crimson muttered.

"Anyway, continue." Mercer said, starting to walk again.

"They found a way to bury it, like I said. But one day me and Leone, Weiss's brother and my best friend, when some tendril came and pierced my chest. I thought I was pretty much screwed by that point. So I told Leone to run and then everything blacked out. Two months later, I woke up in an alleyway. But everything was more acute, I could hear and smell just about everything. I could sprint and jump to the fastest speeds and the highest heights. But, the nightmares started again. They were detailed. I could smell the blood, taste the burning flesh, sense the fear of the people." Crimson said, clenching his fists.

Mercer looked away and muttered. "Damn you, why would you do this to your own son?"

"What was that?" Crimson asked.

"Nothing."

Mercer sighed.

"Crimson, should I tell you how all this came about? How the Blacklight came to be?"

"Be my guest." The boy replied.

"In 1969, in a small mining village named Vigilance in Mistral, a virus named 'Redlight broke out. It found the perfect host in a young woman named Elizabeth Greene. Greene had the perfect genetic make-up for the purposes of the virus. So, Greene became a staging ground for new mutant strains extracted from samples of her blood. The victims of these mutant strains fought against the military. The military ended up pulling out and blowing up the town. The survivors barricaded themselves within the hospital as the military came in to finish the job."

Mercer paused to let all of it sink in.

"Greene gave birth to a son during that attack, one that was later codenamed 'Pariah'. Little did the military know that that boy would be at the center of events to change the world."

"What's all this got to do with my nightmares?" Crimson asked.

"You were witnessing the future, your future if you do nothing to change it."

"How can that be my future!?"

"Because you are the grandson of Elizabeth Greene!"

Crimson took a step back in shock.

"That's right Crimson. You are the spawn of Pariah."

**I'll make it longer next time.**


	7. Chapter VII: Origins and Power Revealed

**Wow, I had no idea when I started writing this the story would get this popular. Thanks guys.**

**Anyway, special thanks to:**

**swimfeared**

**BobTTheDust**

**Outoftheinferno**

**Response to reviews:**

**Rodolfo velez 5555: Sapphire?**

**The Baz: I'd prefer it if we went with the song list.**

**Piemaster981: *Laughs evilly***

**finnjake: I'd prefer not to stray to Skillet or Disturbed. Don't get me wrong, Skillet's newest album is great and Disturbed is an amazing band in general (I've listened to Disturbed since I was 6 years old...).**

**Potat0s0verlord: I don't get it.  
><strong>

**Browsing-Lurker: I get that you have an opinion, and I respect that but if you have an issue with Baz's statement then pm him. DON'T use my review section as a debating ground.  
><strong>

**jaillking999: Okay**

**Guest: Well, I'm doing fine, with a music exam out of the way. The story, well it's going to be 3 volumes long. I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel or not.**

**Anyway, polls: **

**Pairings (Now Closed) : **

**Ruby: 8**

**Weiss: 5**

**Blake: 0**

**Yang: 0**

**Coco: 1**

**Lemons (Now closed) : **

**Yes: 5  
><strong>

**No: 1**

**Theme(I've shortened it):**

**Never Give Up by Stealing Eden: 1**

**Shoot It In by The Duskfall: 0**

**Just You And Me by Downplay: 0**

**I also may be adding music to go with one of the moments in this chapter. Also, you guys need to tell me when you want the lemon.**

**I'm also thinking of doing different variations of this story after I get to Volume 2, pairing Crimson with different girls from the RWBY universe. The storyline in these stories will be different.  
><strong>

**Also, feel free to add me on PS3 (If you wanna play Borderlands 2 or GTA V...what I don't have that many online games. I have Black Ops 1 but I only really like Zombies.) if you want you can leave your PSN in the reviews or pm me. I'm thinking of starting a crew anyways.  
><strong>

**VotedBurrito**

Chapter VII: Origins, Love and Power Awakened  
><span>

Crimson slowly took another step back, his face looked like he was stuck between laughing, crying or just plain insanity all at the same time. "Y-You're lying."

Mercer looked at him sadly. "I'm not, Crimson."

Crimson's face contorted in frustration.

"No, you're lying! I don't remember any Pariah! Or Greene! I was raised by Cyan and Violet Ember! Not some...THING!"

It was Mercer's turn to get frustrated.

"Aren't you this so called THING!? Where do you think Pariah has been all this time!? Pariah has been stalking from the shadows, ready to consume you the millisecond you let your guard down! It's already consumed Cyan and Violet!"

Crimson stopped suddenly at what Mercer said. "What?"

Mercer froze, realizing he gave away something Crimson wasn't supposed to know yet. Then he saw Crimson starting to run.

"Crimson wait!"

The boy ignored him, intent on leaving Beacon to go see if what Mercer said was true. Then Mercer saw something moving in the shadows that he hoped that he wouldn't have seen while Crimson was in this stage of training. It was a large strain of Blacklight, and it was heading in Crimson's direction.

"Pariah, stay away from him motherfucker."

* * *

><p><span>{Mercer POV}<span>

Mercer sprinted as fast as he could down the hallway, the wind he generated messed up people's appearance and slammed open doors, creating discontent for the students. He slowed down as he neared a corner and nearly slammed into Ozpin and Goodwitch, while the latter was berating Teams RWBY and JNPR for something to do with Nora.

"What exactly has you in a rush, Professor Mercer?" Ozpin asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Code Black, Callsign Pariah has begun pursuing Callsign Alpha Viper." Mercer huffed.

Ozpin paled visibly, as did Goodwitch.

"Glynda, lock down the school and assemble any Hunters within Vale."

"Of course." Goodwitch responded and immediately started to type into her scroll.

"Now children, I need you to go to your rooms." Ozpin told the eight who were watching the spectacle in confusion.

"Actually Ozpin, I think it's a good idea for them to come." Mercer said, a light bulb appearing above his head.

"May I ask why?"

"No."

"The Hunters are assembling around the center of Vale."

* * *

><p>[Crimson POV]<p>

Crimson found himself staggering to a halt. He was currently in Vale's town square, with people striding by him and giving him odd looks. He started to stagger to a park bench and sat down.

'_Are mom and dad really...dead?_'

He had to find out, so he stood up slowly, legs shaking from all the running. He walked as casual looking as he could, but he wasn't fooling anyone. But they decided it wasn't their business and moved on.

He came to a place on which he hadn't seen for three years. It was his old family home, one which was now in ruins. Crimson fell to his knees as despair washed over him. A thunderstorm began to pick up as his hair fell over his eyes.

* * *

><p>-Ruby-<p>

Ruby followed Mercer to where he seemed to think Crimson would be. It was raining and Yang was complaining about her hair getting wet, whilst Weiss was looking around with remembrance on her face. Blake looked around in curiosity and JNPR had the same look.

Mercer suddenly motioned for them all to stop, coming to a abandoned and decimated mansion. Crimson was on his knees in the center of it all, a look of anger and despair on his face. But then we heard footsteps from behind from behind him.

"Cyan and Violet..." Weiss stated in shock.

Cyan was a tall man with funnily enough cyan hair, he wore a black suit impeccably. Violet was a moderate height woman with a slim build, blonde hair and a white dress.

"Mom...Dad?" Crimson croaked out, Ruby couldn't help but notice tears coming down the sides of Weiss's face.

"Why are you crying?" Yang asked Weiss.

"Because...Crimson's parents died recently."

"But they're right there." Blake said.

They all turned to face the scene.

The two adults opened their arms to Crimson and smiled. Crimson ran into their arms whole heartedly. But the moment was interrupted by when a tentacle pierced through Crimson's chest.

"**Weak.**" A demonic voice stated.

It's tentacle wrapped around Crimson and threw him into the back wall of the house. Crimson staggered to his feet holding his chest as the couple before him began to transform. It began to take the form of the Supreme Hunter.

It stood ten feet tall, it looked like it had melted away at one side. It had glowing orange eyes and a large bulge on the side of it's neck. On it's left arm was a large blade that was thin and cruel looking. On the other was a large, sinewy black claw arm.

"**In all seriousness, did you really think, after all the overwhelming evidence, that your 'parents' would still be alive?**" It laughed.

Crimson slowly got to his feet again and charged, swinging a fist at the being. It stepped backwards and slammed him into the ground.

"**You know, after I've consumed you, I may just go after your pretty little friends over their.**" It motioned towards the humans and Mercer.

Mercer took a fighting stance and got ready to charge before Ozpin put a hand on his shoulder. "Watch."

"S-Shut up." Crimson groaned.

"**Oh? You can still stand? Impressive. ****Well then, come and give me a hug son!**" It laughed.

Crimson charged and ducked the thing's fist, slamming his fist into the beast. The beast hunched over, only to raise it's head at Crimson and grinned. Crimson's eyes began to close as he was hoisted into the air by the beast's blade arm. Blood poured from Crimsons body as the beast's claws tore him from the waist down.

"**Now, time to consume you.**" Pariah chuckled as the Blacklight strain slowly made it's way up it's arm.

Eventually, Ruby couldn't take it anymore.

"CRIMSON!" She screamed.

* * *

><p>[Crimson POV]<p>

Crimson's sight began to grow dark as his body was hoisted into the air. '_So...this is the end, huh?_' He thought to himself.

"CRIMSON!" A voice screamed. One he recognized. '_Ruby..._'

**{Play Attack On Titan fight theme and skip to 2:24} **

Pariah nearly gasped in shock as Crimson's eyes shot open, going from his usual dark blue to a bright orange. Crimson gripped the beast's blade arm in his hand and crushed it. Pariah roared in pain and stepped backwards as Crimson smacked into the floor. The arm absorbed into Crimson, his legs began to regenerate as he glared hatefully at the beast.

Once his legs had fully repaired he stood up and materialized the blade arm on his right arm. His version was serrated, silver and nothing like his father's.

"COME ON!" Crimson roared. As did Pariah as it repaired itself and charged.

Crimson's left fist flung forward and a thunderclap was heard as it made contact with Pariah's face.

There was a moment of nothing before Pariah was flung into a wall. It was about to stand up before it got crushed again due to Crimson pulling out one of the building's supports and bringing it down on him. Pariah burst out from under it and roared. It charged at him and materialized tentacles, forcing them to spear Crimson. One of them hit Crimson, the others speared the wall behind him. Crimson grabbed the one that hit him and swung Pariah, smashing him into all the walls of the house. He then sliced it off and grabbed Pariah's other arm.

He ripped it off and crushed it, materializing a claw on his left arm. The claw was large, jagged and silver. Crimson went into his armor form, surrounded by a black aura with crimson streaks running through it.

"**An aura? But that's impossible for an Infected!**"

"For a piece of shit like you? Yes, it is. But then again I'm nothing like you."

Pariah roared and charged at him, only for Crimson's aura to lash out and cut it's legs off. Crimson walked up to him and grabbed his head.

"Now fly."

Crimson threw him in no particular direction. Crimson's armor fell off of him as he sat on the ground, breathing heavily from his encounter. He caught his reflection in a puddle that formed from the storm. He looked a little taller, and slightly more muscular. His hair had become longer and spikier. (If you're wondering, it's like Ichigo's from Bleach after his Dangai training. But black.) His eyes had became ice blue instead of the usual darker version. With the pupils glowing crimson ever slightly.

"Hey kid." Crimson turned to Mercer and the others with looks of awe on their faces. "Let's go home." Mercer told him.

Crimson beamed with a grin fit to burst.

* * *

><p>Crimson lay on his bed, thinking on that day's events. '<em>That...that was one hell of a thing.<em>'

"Crimson was interrupted as he saw Ruby beside his bed in her pyjamas.

"Yes, Ruby."

"I wanted to say something."

"You did?"

"I like you."

"I like you too. You've been a great friend." Crimson smiled, not really understanding the mood. Ruby seemed to notice because she muttered under her breath. "To hell with it."

She practically pounced on him, straddling him and not leaving much breathing room for their bodies. She mashed her lips into his. Her lips felt warm, wet and for some reason he felt tingly just about everywhere. She broke the kiss after about ten seconds, but to Crimson it felt like hours.

"I mean like love." She smiled with a blush on her face.

"Oh. That kind of like." Crimson smiled and blushed, before pulling her into another kiss. "Well, I like you too."

"In a love way?" She asked.

"In a love way." He confirmed.

She smiled and kissed him again, while WBY picked a bad time to burst through the door. "Hey R-" Their jaws dropped as Crimson and Ruby chuckled nervously.

"CRIMSON YOU ASSHOLE!" Yang shouted.

Mercer and Ozpin picked that time to burst through the windows in sombreros. "OLE!" The two headmasters shouted in unison.

**Done.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Lost And Found

**Okay, over 40 reviews in seven chapters. Wow.**

**I've lost rack of who's favourited and followed this story, so thanks to those that did.  
><strong>

**Reviews: **

**The Baz: I know...but Gandalf's in hospital. Something about a finger in his ring or whatever.**

**Piemaster981: Dude, I can't understand your review.**

**Potat0s0Verlord: You know you want to. I imagined Alex and Mercer in sombreros after playing Dragon Age.**

**Rebmul: What was? I need a context here you can't leave me like this!**

**Timevortex4449: OLE!? TACOS!? A MARIACHI BAND!?**

**GrimKid98: What last part?**

**mastermind: Not quite dude...**

**THEMAO17: I LIED! RUBY IS WEISS IN DISGUISE BWAHAHAHAHAHAAH!**

**finnjake: Pariah took the form of the Supreme Hunter, he did it in the first game as well.**

**Polls: **

**Theme song: **

**Never give up by Stealing Eden: 1**

**Shoot It In by Duskfall: 0**

**Just you and me by Downplay: 0**

**Now, after some thinking I decided what to do for a OC X story series.**

**Here are my current ideas, basically for me to pair an OC with each girl and do a harem in one. Why? Because harems are relatively fun to write, just not if you're making every girl the protagonists girlfriend.**

**Elder Scrolls**

**Metal Gear (Rising)**

**IS Infinite Stratos**

**Dragon Age**

**The Darkness**

**Star Wars**

**Mass Effect**

**Highschool DxD**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**The Inheritance Cycle**

**Devil May Cry**

**Bioshock**

**Resident Evil**

**Castlevania**

**Remember these are just ideas, for now. The reason I'm doing this is because I want to do different things with more than just Crimson.  
><strong>

**I'm also trying 1st person for this fic**

Chapter VIII: Lost and Found  
><span>

I grunt awake as a light pierces my eyes. A light keeps piercing my eyes and I slowly open them, to see Teams RWY and JNPR flashing a floodlight in my eyes. How did they get enough power in here? You know, I don't care anymore.

"Morning!" Nora yelled out.

"Dammit Nora!" I yell sleepily, the effects of Yang's punches hitting me like a freight train. Basically, if you don't remember Yang and the others caught Ruby and I kissing. Yang took it badly, which I can actually understand. They saw what I did to my fath- Pariah, Yang being a protective big sister, it was creditable that she wouldn't take it kindly to me being romantically involved with her little sister.

"You have classes you dunce!" Weiss yelled at me. She actually took the whole Ruby thing fairly well, but then again, I have seen her talking to some guy with blue hair a lot. I forgot to me mention, more students had arrived for the Vytal Festival, putting me even more on edge. Pariah can be any one of them.

I also accidentally exposed Blake as a faunus. How?

The previous night

_"CRIMSON YOU ASSHOLE!"_ _Yang yelled in anger. I quickly threw Ruby off me and rolled of the bed, narrowly avoiding Yang's death punch._ _I pushed myself to my feet and tried to face Yang, only to get punched in the face. I staggered and knocked into Blake, making us both fall over and Blake's bow caught onto the door handle. The bow got ripped off and exposed a pair of black cat ears, leaving everyone in a shocked daze.  
><em>

_"You're a faunus?" Weiss broke the silence, and she looked like she was ready to explode. Bad thing is, she did. I wouldn't have been surprised if the entirety of Beacon was kept awake by her anger. Eventually, Blake had ran out the door._

Present  
><span>

There you have it. A full on search has been on for Blake all night, but she's gone. I'll go searching for her later, but for now I've got this to deal with. We were walking along the hallways of Beacon towards our next class. Weiss hadn't stopped running her mouth since I had got changed. To be honest, I always knew Weiss was biased in her opinion of faunus. I also found it justified to a degree. But the way she was going on right now I felt disgusted, this wasn't the Weiss I knew. The Weiss I knew wasn't a judgemental, sour, angry little girl. The Weiss I knew was kind, mature, a bit strict and beautiful. Just how much damage did this damn civil war do?

"But seriously? How long does-"

"Weiss, shut up." I say calmly.

Weiss turned on me. "So you're sticking up for her!? Who's side are you on Crimson!?" She asked, anger seemed to clouding her judgement.

"I'm on everyone's side, you however, are no longer the beautiful and caring girl I used to know."

Ruby pouted at my words. But I'm trying to make my point here.

"If people like you don't change, we're all going to be slaughtered by the Grimm." I finished as I walked away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Weiss yelled after me angrily.

"To fix the mess you've created." I glared.

I could see tears in Weiss's eyes. So it's fine for her teammate to leave in the middle of the night, but the minute I leave to go look for said teammate I'm wanted back!? Not gonna happen Weiss. Never. Not until you accept what Blake is and sure as hell not until Blake's back safe.

* * *

><p>I kicked open the main doors to Beacon, intent on hijacking a ship. The ships didn't run on schooldays, so I needed to be sneaky about this. When Atlas came, they brought enough military forces to tear Vale, Mistral and Vacuo apart in a mere matter of weeks. I needed to be quick, smart and non-lethal. As much as I want to find Blake ASAP I'm not gonna kill without a justified reason. I am NOT my father.<p>

I hide behind a low wall, waiting for the two guards before me to finish their conversation. After two minutes their conversation ceased and one of them walked of. I dissipated into a pool of Blacklight, reforming behind the unfortunate guy and grabbing him in a headlock. I held the headlock until I felt his body go limp and his breathing regulate. I dropped him there and made my way to the jet.

Once I had gotten there I immediately opened the cockpit to hear shouting from behind me. I quickly flung up my hood, feeling waves of tension and eagerness through me. One part of me was worried about what was going to happen, the other was thrilled at the prospect of a fight. That side was scaring me.

"FREEZE!" A voice yelled at me.

I turned to them, my eyes turning red.

"We're the Atlas 3rd Armored-"

"And I'm Michael Bay! Guess where I am!" I yelled, putting them off considerably.

"Were you hit on the head son!?" Their leader yelled at me.

"Nah, but I hit him on the head!" I pointed at the man I previously knocked out.

They glared at me, I think I may have made them angry. Soldiers and mechsuits alike began to point their weapons at me. I began to feel a mixture of nervousness, apprehension and glee. I don't know why, but my nature is becoming increasingly more violent. I grinned at the armed forces before me.

"COME ON!" I roar.

They did just that, they opened fire and I activated my armor, taking satisfaction from the looks on their faces as their bullets pinged off of my gnarled suit. I slowly walk forward as so

me begin to reload, then resuming fire. I come to the first one, grabbing him by the head and holding him there. He stared into the crimson void of my suit's eyes in fear before I slammed him into the ground with enough speed not to kill him, but definitely enough to put him in hospital a few weeks.

I sprint to the next, well sprinting exaggerating, it's more of a leisurely jog, which so happens to be thirty miles per hour for me. I knee him in the chest and send him flying through some crates. I turned to lucky number three. I kicked him in the stomach, then I literally kicked his ass as he is doubled over, sending him skidding across the floor. I turned to the last on foot soldier, their leader. He opened fire, only to have his gun ripped from his hand and batted across his face.

The two mechs began their advance as I glared at them. The first one punched down at me, and the pilot became shocked when I caught the fist.

"How!? This suppresses aura!" He yelled with fury, confusion and fear melding with his voice.

"Because." I grunted. "I'm not your average hunter."

I ripped off the fist and swung it across the torso of the hulking behemoth. It lurched to the side and the pilot shrieked in terror as I brought it down on it's legs. He obviously thought I was going to kill him. I only kill those who deserve it.

The second mech charged and punched me into a set of crates, spraying my blood onto it's fist. I stagger up, avoiding the vast majority of the damage thanks to my armor. The mech charged at me and I caught it's flying fist. Tendrils then spread around it, I looked around in confusion until I saw it. There was blood on the fist. Blood counted as biomass!

I grinned as the tendrils finished there job. To be honest, it looked like a really fleshy minigun. There were tendrils wrapping around me and down my arm, then they finished by connecting to the base of the minigun. I grinned like a five-year old at Christmas and pointed it at the mech.

"OH SH-" He was cut off as I open fired, letting round after round loose until I was sure the mech wouldn't be a problem. Afterwards I checked the pilot's status and saw he was fine, for now. He was unconscious and barely breathing, but I'm sure someone will find them. That fight was bound to attract some noise.

I quickly ran to the cockpit I opened earlier and sat in the pilot seat. Then I realised I had no idea on how to pilot a jet. I looked around, betting on the small chance there might be instructions about. Guess what. There weren't any. I decided to take a look around the dashboard, hoping for some kind of clue then I found it.

"RED BUTTON!" I yelled as I pressed it, hoping for takeoff. Nope. It fired missiles into the school courtyard.

"No! Stay with me Mr Tiddles, you're the best haircut I ever had!" A voice yelled. Whoops.

Um...BLUE BUTTON!

"_**Launching: Sonic**** Speed**_" A voice came from the dashboard. Wait...what did it say!?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

"_**Ejecting:** **Pilo**t_"

Why!?

"DDDAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIIITTTTTTT AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!" I yelled as my face edged towards the concrete. "Oof!"

Well, it could of been worse. Just at that time I was smacked into by a large truck. Maybe I spoke too soon. I stood up and dusted myself off, taking a look at my surroundings. I was outside a shop called 'Dust till Dawn.' There was an old man repairing parts of the shop. I look to my left to see scaffolding. If I'm going to find Blake anytime soon I'm going to need to get to higher ground.

I used human speed to get over the street and gripped onto the scaffolding, I swung up and caught onto the boardwalk at the top. I then took two steps back and sprinted at the wall, it took me three steps to reach the top of the roof. Now, how do I find her? Then my whole world turned orange, there was a large pulse coming from the docks. Going there was definitely my best bet. I used my powers to run this time, jumping the large gap across the roofs. I landed in a crater and in a thunderclap I took off running.

I couldn't help but smile as I felt the wind blow through my hair, I flung myself over a high wall and rolled into a sprint again. I flung myself to an advertisement sign-which was advertising an 'Achieve Men' poster- and threw myself into an office window and crashed through. The workers screamed as I rolled and vaulted over desks. After I got through the office I burst through, leaving a messy pile of desks and paper in my wake.

I landed on the next roof and sprinted forward. I jumped and gripped onto the edge of a water tower and used that to throw myself upwards. I spotted police cars and helicopters in my wake, so if I was going to find Blake I had to be quick about it. After about another minute of running I'd reached the docks. I stood there, the wind was carrying Blake's scent towards me.

I jumped and landed a large metal cargo container in the general direction of Blake. But the noise of the landing caused a few White Fang grunts to look my way.

"What're you doing here!?" One of them yelled at me.

"I'm here for a friend." I answered cryptically, then sprinting towards them and slamming their face into the ground. I then kicked backwards into a faunus's chest. I heard his ribs crack and him cry in pain. The last one charged and I punched him in the face, sending him through a series of containers. "Whoops."

Now, to find Blake.

I run along the containers, following the cat faunus's scent and coming to the source. She was in a red container, with another scent I didn't recognise.

"Blake!" I yelled as I banged on the door. Her ears perked up and she turned to me.

"Crimson?" She asked cautiously, thinking her eyes were tricking her.

"Who else?" I grinned.

"Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha..." She began listing off. I could feel my heart deflate with each one.

"That's not imp-"

A large explosion and a familiar war cry could be heard nearby.

"Was that Yang?" Blake asked.

"I dunno. Now let's get you out of here." I shrugged.

"Um, excuse me? Mr Rescuer Dude?" I turned to the second scent.

A male monkey faunus, he was blonde with short spiky hair, dark grey eyes, a light tan and a muscular build. He wore a white open, loose collared jacket and red and black bracers. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He completes his appearance with white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. There was a tail protruding from his cargo pants.

"My name is Crimson, what did you want to ask?"

"Yeah, I'm Sun...so how are you getting us out?"

"I was planning on ripping the doors open, why?"

Blake interrupted. "You can't Crimson, it suppresses aura and Torchwick has the keys."

"Don't need 'em." I told her.

"Yes you d-"

She was cut off as I ripped the door from it's hinges. Her eyes widened in shock as I threw it away.

"How did you do that?" Sun asked excitably. "It's my thing." I answered.

"Crimson, why did you come here?" Blake asked, a little late don't you think?

"Blake, I'm not gonna let a friend wander around with a perv." I said, pointing at Sun.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, we've got to get you out of-"

I was cut off as a projectile landed beside us, taking a closer look at it it was a grenade. A grenade riddled with Blacklight. "Get down!" I roared, tackling Blake and Sun to the ground and activating my armor. The grenade blew up, leaving a large crater riddled with biomass in it's wake and the sound of steady clapping filling the air.

"Nicely done, Mr Ember." A cocky voice said, replacing the clapping that still echoed in the air.

"Who're you?" I asked, turning and glaring at the figure.

"I." He started, pointing to himself. "Am Gauze Bludklot." He finished bowing. He wore bloodstained gauze bandages wrapped around him like a t-shirt, he wore a bowler hat on his head and ripped, loose and bloodstained joggers. He ran around in his bare feet.

"And I'm going to kill you." He said, turning his arm into chainsaw and diving at me. I activate my sword arm and meet him in the middle.

"Blake, Sun run now!" I yelled. "But what about you!?" Blake yelled. I knew it was going to be difficult to get Blake to go right now, so I made up an excuse. "Uh...your team might be in trouble!" It was a completely bullshit excuse. Yang had probably put them all in hospital by now. But she actually bought it somehow.

"I'll come back for you!" She yelled.

This seems awfully familiar...

_Meanwhile, in another universe a certain spiky haired keyblade wielder sneezed._

Gauze jumped back from me.

"You know what that explosion sounded like? Your mother getting out of bed." He grinned.

"Dude, I've heard a smarter insult from a schizophrenic sheep." I retorted.

"Yeah, well I could eat an alphabet fridge magnet and shit out a better comeback than that!"

I didn't say anything and he smirked.

"What's wrong little man? Where's your comeback?" He jeered.

"I don't need my comeback! If I did I'd wipe it off your mother's chin!" I roar, making him narrow his eyes almost invisibly.

He charged at me again and I ducked his attack and sliced across his stomach, not expecting him to turn into liquid. He materialised behind me and gripped onto my neck, trying to choke me. I kicked him in the face, sending him careering into a wall. He walked out casually and sprinted at me, catching me off guard with a punch to the face. The punch cracked my armor's helmet, leaving blood running down my face.

He then kneed me in the chest, but while he was in mid-knee I caught his leg and slammed him into the ground, I then stomped on his face, but he liquidized before I could do real damage. I had no idea where he was, but my answer came in the form of being squished by a container. I slowly pushed it off myself and activate my minigun arm, only to find him gone.

"That was a fun little test." His voice called. "But next time Ember, I'll butcher you like a pig."

* * *

><p>I walked out of the crushed containers to see ambulances and pissed off looking officers. And a Goodwitch. This should be fun. I look to my left to see Professor Mercer and Professor Ozpin walk in my direction. Mercer came first.<p>

"Well, despite abandoning classes and incapacitating a small part of our work force, I'd say you did fairly well." He grinned, patting me on the back. But I didn't relax yet, I was probably going to get a roasting from Ozpin.

"Yes, well done Mr Ember." He said calmly. Why do I not like where this is going? "But what is concerning is this video clip." He pulled out a scroll that was viewing my fight with Gauze.

"Do you know who this man is?" He asked seriously.

"Only by name, and the fact that he's an Evolved with different powers from me." I tell him.

"All Evolved have a mixture of powers. Some they'll have in common with each other, others will be completely unique to them. The only way to gain an Evolved's unique powers is by consuming the Evolved themselves. It looks like this one was after your genes." Mercer interrupted.

"Why would he be after my genes?" I asked.

"It's obvious, whether you like it or not you're the spawn of Pariah. As you keep consuming you get stronger and stronger, and the more strong you are, the more power they'll get if they consume you. Even now, your strength is unreal. But once you've trained you'll be an incredibly tough opponent."

"Now, that's enough Professor Mercer, let him go and see his friends." Ozpin interrupted, on that note, I turned and walked away. "But Mr Ember." I turned to him as he kept me back.

"Out of curiosity, what was his name?" He asked.

"Um, It was Gauze Bludklot." I told them. And the worst part was I could see them pale considerably.

"That is all, you are dismissed." Ozpin told me shakily. I took the hint and walked off.

I caught Team RWBY and Sun in mid-conversation.

"Hi guys and Sun." I stated.

"Hey!" Sun yelled.

"Crimson!" Ruby smiled and hugged me in a death grip, I returned it wholeheartedly. Without the grip of death. She then tilted her head up and kissed me, I'd be lying if I said I was used to Ruby's displays of affection. I honestly had no experience in the matter whatsoever. But I did find that 'Ninjas Of Love' book underneath her bed. I'm still curious on what that's about. I've also seen Blake reading it a lot. Must be good, right?

After she broke it I smiled, making her blush slightly, but it looked like she was trying really hard to suppress it for some reason. "Can you let go?" I asked. She did that and I turned to Weiss and Blake.

"Have you two made up yet?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Good...now _kiss._" I said.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled.

"That, wouldn't be so bad." Sun coughed, trying to hide a blush.

"You two are perverts!" Weiss yelled.

"WE ARE NOT!" Sun and I denied loudly.

"Crimson..." I heard a voice behind me, I turned to see Yang, shit.

"No." She said.

"Wait, you're not gonna hit me?" I asked.

"Nah, I decided that if you're gonna be my future brother in-law-"

"_YANG~" _Ruby yelled with a crimson face.

"No one said anything about a that..." I muttered, hiding a blush.

"-So I'm not gonna hit you, it's not exactly grounds for a healthy relationship you know?" Yang continued.

"Why thank yo-"

"Instead I'm going to let Dad do it!" She ended off cheerfully.

I paled considerably, causing everyone to laugh. You know what? Fuck it. May as well make the most of it. I grab Ruby and pull her into a really deep, really long kiss, in fact, so long that the authorities had left and Mercer was now timing it with a stopwatch. When I broke it off Ruby fainted and I heard Sun conversing with Blake in the background.

"Why can't we do stuff like that!?"

"Sun I barely know you!"

**Wow, longest chapter yet. 3, 879 words to be exact. Yeah, I've also got a new poll. For the lemons:**

**Sooner: 0**

**Later: 0**

**Also, special thanks to ThatInternetGuy for Gauze. Don't worry, if you submitted a bad guy OC they will be used. Anyway, did 1st person do better than 3rd or what? **

**See ya later.**


	9. Chapter IX: Christmas Day

Wow.** Over 50 reviews, 20 favorites, 20 follows and over 3000 views? Cheers guys. I've lost track of them, so thank you to all that have favourited and reviewed since last chapter. **

**Onto reviews:**

**Potat0s0verlord: Gauze isn't a permanent character in the story. Calm yourself.**

**Piemaster981: Most likely.**

**GrimKid98: I guess?**

**Guest: No, MGR will have it's own story.**

**ThatInternetGuy: Why thank you.**

**The Baz: Lemons are sex, not porn.**

**TheMAO17: Okay.**

**brokenkarma141: I can't accept anymore OCs right now. Sorry.**

**So, I guess we're doing the lemons soon. Also, forget the theme poll, Crimson's theme will be Break by Ocean's Divide.**

**This is a humor (stupidity) based chapter.**

Chapter IX: Christmas Day  
><span>

I woke to an excited squeal. "CRIMSON!" "OOF!" Ruy landed on top of me with a face that looked like a five-year old at Christmas, well...it is Christmas, but I'm not dating a five-year old as far as I'm aware.

"MORNING!" She yelled.

"Good morning Ruby." I sighed. This was going to be a long day. Yang began to wake up and saw Ruby straddling me. I braced myself for an ass-whooping.

"Morning you two." She smiled groggily and walked to the bathroom. Well that was...different. I slowly pushed Ruby off of me, only to be pushed back down by the excited girl. She lay her head against my chest.

"You're not going anywhere." She said.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because. You might go and open your presents and I won't get to see you open them." She pouted.

"Why would you care?"

"Because, you're my boyfriend and the rest of us are your friends. Also because dad and uncle Qrow are coming today."

"...Say what now."

"Dad and Uncle Qrow are coming today." On second thought, staying in bed felt like the best option, also the safest. I don't need an ass-whooping from two highly trained hunters. One of them teaching Ruby how to use a scythe. And I've seen her use Crescent Rose. It is NOT pretty. Admittedly stuff like being sliced in half don't really hurt anymore, but it's a total bitch to regenerate.

Yang came out the bathroom. "Oh yeah, I forgot Dad was coming today. He mentioned something about seeing the kid that's dating one of his princesses." That's a good thing, right?

Well, if we're going to do this today, fuck it, YOLO.

"Well, take me to your leader" I sigh.

"I am their leader!" Ruby pouted. Whoops, forgot. She feels a bit insecure about this thing.

"JNPR's coming over here for today, so get changed." Yang told me. You ever get that feeling that you have no choices in your life? Yeah, that one.

I push Ruby off me, despite the girls moans of protest and stand up. I change into a black long-sleeved shirt, white tank top, slate jeans and black/white skater shoes.

"Kid!" A voice burst out of nowhere. Here comes Alex Mercer.

He and Ozpin burst through the door in Santa hats, Ozpin looked ready to choke someone while Mercer had a childish grin on his face.

"Hello si-"

"MUSHROOM FARTS!"

"Wha-"

"T-REX NOSE PICKER!"

"Stop-"

"Get on the poop train, WITH ME AS THE CONDUCTOR!"

"Sir, what are you-"

"Are you on the train?"

"No."

**"THEN GET ON THE TRAIN!" **Mercer said in a demonic voice.

"AAH SON OF A FUCK!"

"Yeah, merry Christmas you little shits!" Mercer tossed me a jacket, which just so happened to be identical to his. "Sir, why did you give me this?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to, but since we're on the subject of apparel, guess who was wearing a bikini last night!"

"Sir I really don-"

"I felt so sexy." Mercer whispered. I slowly drop the jacket, I think I can smell the shame off of it.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" I sighed.

"To wish you a merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, merry Christmas."

"Ozpin feels so loved right now..." Ozpin muttered. Everyone ignored him.

* * *

><p>Everything eventually got under control, we managed to convince Mercer and Ozpin to leave...somehow. I'm currently convinced they're high, as I saw Ooblebeck earlier running down the halls yelling "I love cocaine!"<p>

I walked down the halls to the lunch hall with Ruby clinging to my arm and Yang walking beside us. It would have been a perfect moment if Yang wasn't there, or the fact I'm going to meet Ruby's dad and uncle.

"You'll be fine!" Yang said encouragingly.

"Easy for you to say, you punched me in the face for months!" I retorted.

"But dad's pretty reasonable." Ruby pointed out to me.

"If you say so."

"We do, now stop hunching you've got to make a good impression." Ruby scolded.

We got to the lunch hall to see two men conversing. The one on the left was a blonde man with shoulder length hair, the other was a black haired man with grey streaks through his hair and his hair reached his jawline.

The blonde man had violet eyes and wore a tan hoodie over a yellow shirt. He wore dark blue skinny jeans and knee high boots with a yellow scarf wrapped around the right boot.

The older looking man wore a black cloak over a grey suit, he had a pair of black leather gloves with a crow's face on the right one.

They turned to us upon our arrival. The older man spoke in a deep, smooth tone.

"Qrow, nice to meet you." He said calmly, extending his hand for me to shake. As we shook hands the blonde burst in between us.

"YO WASSUP! I'm Taiyang! We're going to be such good friends! We can try on clothes! Paint our nails! Talk about cute boys!" He yelled excitedly.

"But you're a guy." I point out.

"SHUTUPANDLEMMEDREEEAAAMMMMM!" Taiyang ran off, leaving a sighing Qrow and a confused me.

* * *

><p>I lay in my bed, a sleeping Ruby snoring lightly into the crook of my neck, then it dawned on me.<p>

I still have to wash the sweat and shame out of that jacket.

**Sorry that this is rushed, it's a last minute thing. On that note, Merry Christmas! This is actually my first Christmas in my current house. Anyone know what they're getting? All I know for sure is I'm getting a Alex Mercer jacket. The rest is unclear. But if you want pm me tomorrow and tell me what you got. **

**Again, sorry about the short chapter, and the fact it's rushed.**


	10. Chapter X: Calamity

**Well, thanks to all those that favorited and followed this story since last chapter. Also, I may be addicted to stealth games. **

**Onto reviews: **

**ThatInternetGuy: Yep, expect many more.  
><strong>

**TheMAO17: Unlikely.**

**The Baz: No, seriously no. Not a single tentacle will be involved.**

**Piemaster981: In my defense it was Ooblebeck.**

**GrimKid98: Welcome to my inner mind.**

**finnjake: ?**

**8-bit thief: Prepare for disappointment.**

**I'm also doing a co-write named Vale Noire with CNUWriter24, head over to his page and check it out. But I'm also rebooting The Older Brother with rwbybomb21, so check that out on my page before I replace the chapters.  
><strong>

**Also how do you guys feel over a RWBYXWitcher crossover?**

**Also, in the unlikely hood that you read the first, the sequel of The Great and The Grimm which was a collab story between me and Swiss Storytime shall be starting soon. **

**Also, I have the new Sony Xperia M2 and the Alex Mercer jacket. Anyone wanna try and top that? Of course not. Cause you can't. **

**And you're getting a semi-lemon this chapter because it's the only way I figured to stretch it as long as possible.**

Chapter X: Calamity  
><span>

I awoke to hear light snoring coming from my shoulder and I looked down to see Ruby. Her once maintained-...yes she does style her hair. I know it doesn't look like it but it takes her forever to get ready. I'm surprised I woke up before he- oh wait it's a Saturday. So yeah, her once maintained hair was all over the shop. I could see down her top, which made me feel excited and terrified at the same time. Did I mention how much of a demon Yang is?

I slowly shift away from my girlfriend, only for her to grab onto me and pull me in tighter, I try to pull away again and get pulled in even closer. You know what? Fuck this noise. I'm going to sleep. But no, Yang has to wake up at that time. She gets up groggily and looks in my direction, and unfortunately catching my predicament. But she doesn't punch me.

"Yang, help!" I whisper harshly.

"Crimson..."

I gulp.

"Have fun." She grins and walks to the bathroom. It was certainly a very different experience for me. I look at the time to see it's ten in the morning. Even Weiss was still asleep, something that surprises me greatly for a reason.

Flashback, 6 years ago

_3rd Person_

_"CRIMSON! Wake up!" Weiss yelled into the unsuspecting ten year olds ear.  
><em>

_"GAH!" Crimson yelped as he fell to the floor in a heap, with Winter and Leone giggling like idiots in the doorway. Crimson looked to the clock to seethe time. "Weiss it's eight o'clock." He deadpanned.  
><em>

_"Too late a time to get up! You can't be a hunter if you're going to wake up so late!" The white haired girl responded. Back then, it was always Crimson's dream to be a hunter, like in the stories Winter read him._

_"I'm sure the Grimm can wait, sleep first." Crimson mumbled, forcing the covers over his head causing the two children in the doorway to go into hysterics and Weiss to smile._

Present

_1st Person_

I find this a chance to get revenge! Revenge I tell you! Ruby groans awake, rubbing her eyes and yawning cutely. My heart would melt if I wasn't so intent in fucking Weiss over. Ruby leans forward and pecks me on the lips. "Morning." She smiles. I couldn't help but smile back, it's just too adorable.

"Now can you get off please?" I ask, still trying to contain a smile.

"No." She pouted.

"Pretty please?"

"Try complimenting!" Yang's voice came through the door.

"I am brilliant and amazing." I say.

I can hear Yang facepalming and Ruby giggling, which tickled me as she was lying on top of me. "Well, I didn't say to Ruby, but are you really that much of a dumbass?"

My lip starts to quiver, my eyes go big and watery as I look Yang in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" She sighs.

I keep looking.

"Stop that."

I keep looking.

"Crimson so help me-"

A knock sounds onto the door which I answer with the same face.

"Hey Crim- whoa! What's with that face!?"

My eyes go bigger and I start making high pitched sobbing noises. The offender, more commonly known as Jaune, was now frantically trying to get me to calm down.

"Whoa! Sorry man just don't-"

"Jaune, what's going?" Pyrrha's voice came, then she saw me. "C-cute." She stuttered/muttered with a tiny blush on her face. This caused Ruby to latch onto me and push my face in between her...assets. I don't think she realizes whats she doing. Right before she was pulled away. "You're doing it wrong." Came Weiss's voice.

"What?" Ruby asked. "There's a way to doing things when he's like this." Weiss responded. She hugged my head to her shoulder and slowly stroked the back of my head, calming me down. Let's just say when it comes to insults I'm not a morning person.

When Weiss let go Ruby clamped onto me, locking her legs around my waist. And my face was there...again.

"Boob-I mean Ruby please let go."

"No!"

I sigh and turn to Jaune. "What do you need me for?"

"I was gonna ask if you could watch Nora for the morning."

"Why?"

"Because...uh."

"Fine..."

* * *

><p>(4 hours later)<p>

I burst into JNPR's room, looking to kill Jaune, but I only find Ren singing into Nora's hairbrush while dancing on the bed. We stare at each other for ages until Ren tries to make an excuse.

"Umm...it's exactly what it looks like." He said as he hanged his head low.

"You know what I don't care, just take it and never ask me to help you again!" I yell frantically while throwing Nora, a baby gorilla, Mercer wearing a sombrero, a monocle and a kilt, some old guy Nora kidnapped from a dust shop, five sheep and Monty Oum. I walk and slam the door behind me.

"I'm a leprechaun!" Mercer yells.

I walk into the room to find only Ruby there, quietly munching on cookies. "Why are you here right now? Don't you have classes?"

Ruby shook her head after swallowing a cookie whole, I'm currently convinced that she's a human vacuum. "No, the others are in the lunch hall. By the way, why were sheep passing the room earlier?"

I pale slightly. "No reason."

"Oh, okay."

I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her waist, causing her to smile. She kissed me for what seemed like ages until it started to get deeper.

**A/N. Semi lemon starts nnnnnoooooooooooooooooooowwwwww.**

Her tongue pressed against my lips, seeming to beg entry as I granted it whole heartedly while returning a venture of my own. I use my tongue to explore the dark cave known as Ruby's mouth before our tongues clash in some kind of war. A very violent, very wet war involving a part of the human body.

I find my left hand staying at her waist, while my right moved up her...rather curvy body. It made it's way up her figure until it came to her breasts. They moved onwards to the zipper that holds her blouse together at the top of her neck. I grip onto it and slowly pull it down, little by little exposing her skin. After it's done she breaks the kiss, standing up to let the dress fall to her feet, revealing her pale, almost snow white skin. She pushes me downwards onto the bed and straddles me, pressing her lips against mine again. My hands begin to roam over her body, I could feel myself savoring the touch of her smooth, almost silky skin. I move my hands to her upper back, trying to unclasp the red...bra? Well, I'm having difficulty, we'll leave it there.

She giggles and reaches around, placing her hands over mine. "Here." She tells me, placing them on the closure of the undergarment. After some difficulty I manage to undo the hook and ring, as the undergarment fell of her I threw it aside. She starts to kiss me again, but leaves enough room for my hands to roam free. My hands roam to her chest. I brush my hands against her breasts and the warmth from them seems to transfer to my hands. Although the nervousness I'm feeling is nigh unbearable. Even more so when her lips leave mine and begin to unbutton my shirt. I focus on her chest, but somehow find the time to make eye contact with her, and through that I can tell she's nervous too.

I begin to take hold of her breasts as she finishes unbuttoning my shirt. I give her assets a small squeeze, taking notice of their rather balloon like feel. They felt like a warm, half filled with jelly balloon. This time I begin to kiss her neck, causing her to relax a little but I could nearly feel the heat running off her face. She slips the unbuttoned shirt from my shoulders and discards it, joining her blouse on the floor. Her hands roam around my torso as mine move to her waist. My hands move down her legs, remembering the shape, imprinting it in my mind. My hands move back up as I trace my index finger down her spine, causing her to shiver and moan, I was secretly using not much, but enough of my powers to stimulate the nerves in her body. With it I could either make someone feel extreme pain, or extreme pleasure. My hands move to the waistband of her underwear. I slip them down her legs near enough unceremoniously as I toss them with equal interest to the rest of our clothes.

My hand roams downwards, rubbing against her clitoris, causing her to tense a little. I rub on it a little, causing her to give out tiny moans and leave a wet patch on my jeans. She wrapped her arms around me as I began rubbing again, and I felt her nails dig into my back. I stop rubbing, causing her to give an almost whine like sound. Which was replaced with another moan as I slipped my index finger inside her. For the first couple of minutes I went slowly, getting used to the wet feeling of her...thing. The wet walls seemed to clamp down on my finger as I went faster. For a while I thought I was doing a mediocre job.

Right up until the point she started started screaming with pleasure. Well, maybe that's the wrong term. I'll go with 'vocally appreciative'. Her hips start to move in time with my finger, her back arched as she drew closer to her climax. She gave one last cry before her...whatever it's called seemed to flow from her. It near enough covered my palm, pretty much drenched my finger in the stuff. She gave a few gasps of breath as I she got off me and I sat up, oddly pleased I had managed to satisfy her. But she seemed to not have completely tire out, as she got onto the floor and onto her knees, positioning herself between my legs,

She looked me in the eyes as she unzipped my jeans and undid the button on my boxers. She reached in and pulled my member slowly out of it's cave so to speak. She gasped as she took a grasp of it, she was murmuring something about it being 'harder than expected'. She began to slowly rub up and down on the shaft, looking nervous and not knowing what she was doing. She slowly got faster and faster, making pleasure spasm around my body. She then took the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Well, at least she seemed more confident. Her hands left the shaft as she began to slowly take more and more into her mouth. Her head began bobbing to a unheard rhythm as the pleasure got more and more intense. A minute later it had become nigh unbearable as my seed shot into her mouth, causing her eyes to widen in shock. But her eyes went back to normal as she pulled her mouth away, licking off a bit of semen that had escaped her mouth and swallowing the rest.

**A/N. Semi lemon oooooooooooooooovvvvvvvveerrrrrrrrrr**

She smiled and crawled under the bed sheets next to me, her smile got bigger as I joined her.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." I smile back.

"CRIMSON YOU ASSHOLE!"

SHIT!

**Well, that was a thing. Sorry if it was bad. And I've been thinking of a name for my nose. Suggestions?**


End file.
